


Cozy Christmas

by amandioka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandioka/pseuds/amandioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione spend their first Christmas as a newly married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Christmas

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qascyb)


End file.
